supermariowiifandomcom-20200214-history
Game
The Game & Watch series is a series of handheld games developed by Nintendo from 1980 to 1991. Each Game & Watch had its own game built in, in addition to a clock and an alarm. The units are based on a 4-bit CPU from the Sharp SM5xx family, which includes a small ROM and RAM area and an LCD screen driver circuit.MAME emulator source code, retrieved 3/21/2019 Some of the titles available in Game & Watch format were games as random as Ball, a simple juggling game, to well-known games such as Donkey Kong Jr. The Game & Watch series was Nintendo's earliest product to be very successful,Iwata Asks: Super Mario Bros. 25th Anniversary, retrieved 3/10/2019 selling a combined 43.4 million units worldwide.Iwata Asks: Game & Watch, retrieved 3/11/2019 Most Game & Watch titles have two modes: Game A and Game B. Game B is usually a faster, more difficult version of Game A, but in some titles, such as Flagman and Bomb Sweeper, Game B is slightly different than Game A. In a few others, such as Judge and Boxing, Game B features a two-player mode. The titles Climber, Balloon Fight, and Super Mario Bros. do not have a Game B. The Game & Watch games normally become harder as the player progresses, but the gameplay usually slows down every 100 points the player receives. The games usually end when the player receives three misses (generally meaning "lives that are lost"). In most games, misses can be removed if the player reaches a certain number of points; in some games, doing so with no misses will increase the score either temporarily or until a miss is made. Games ''Mario'' Game & Watch games Some of these were re-released in the Mini Classic series. ''Game & Watch Gallery'' series These games are Game Boy-era ports of the classic Game & Watch titles, most of which are also given "Modern" versions featuring Mario characters. The "Classic" versions remove the timekeeping functions from the original games, in order to allow the player to accomplish the compilations' goal of getting the highest score possible. *''Game Boy Gallery'' (Europe and Australia only; not to be confused with the Japanese name for Game & Watch Gallery) *''Game & Watch Gallery'' (Game Boy Gallery 2 in Australia) *''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' (Game Boy Gallery 3 in Australia) *''Game & Watch Gallery 3'' (Game Boy Gallery 4 in Australia) *''Game & Watch Gallery 4'' (Game Boy Gallery Advance in Australia) Games with a Mario-themed "Modern" version In addition to all the games listed below, the Mario Game & Watch games also reappear, with their "Modern" versions featuring updated graphics and gameplay. Games marked with an asterisk (*) have no Modern Mode in their ports. Appearances in the Mario series In Wario: Master of Disguise, there is a parody of the Game & Watch, called the Game & Watch 9000. ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' In WarioWare: Smooth Moves, 9-Volt holds up a Donkey Kong double-screen Game & Watch. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Starting with Super Smash Bros. Melee of the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, Mr. Game & Watch has made an appearance as a playable character, representing various games as his attack moves. The stages Flat Zone, Flat Zone 2, and Flat Zone X are inspired by the handhelds. Trophy information from Super Smash Bros. Melee ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' Trophies (both versions) Trophies (Wii U version) Gallery Game & Watch.jpg|A variety of games (Donkey Kong Jr. (Panorama Screen), Mario Bros., '' Mario's Bombs Away'', and Snoopy Tennis) Tabletops.jpg|Table Top games (Mario's Cement Factory, Popeye, and Snoopy) Silver Ball-G'nW.png|''Ball'' FlagmanOriginal.jpg|''Flagman'' MT-03_Game_Front.jpg|''Vermin'' Fire Silver G&W.jpg|''Fire'' (Silver) Game watch judge.jpg|''Judge'' Gold Manhole.jpg|''Manhole'' (Gold) CN-07 Game Front.jpg|''Helmet'' LN-08_Game_Front.jpg|''Lion'' Wide Screen PR-21_Game1_Front.jpg|''Parachute'' OctopusGame.png|''Octopus'' Chef-G'n-W.png|''Chef'' Eggoriginalunit.jpg|''Egg'' Game watch fire widescreen.jpg|''Fire'' (Wide Screen) TL-28_Game1_Front.jpg|''Turtle Bridge'' G&W Fire Attack.jpg|''Fire Attack'' Multi Screen Oil panic.JPG|''Oil Panic'' G-w-donkeykong.jpg|''Donkey Kong'' Green_House_original_unit.jpg|''Green House'' GaW DK2.png|''Donkey Kong II'' Gandwmbros.jpg|''Mario Bros.'' LP-57_Game_Open.jpg|''Rain Shower'' TC-58_Game_Open.jpg|''Life Boat'' BD-62 Game Open.jpg|''Bomb Sweeper'' Safe Buster Console.jpg|''Safe Buster'' Table Top MCF.jpg|The Table Top version of Mario's Cement Factory Donkey_Kong_Jr_Tabletop.png|''Donkey Kong Jr.'' (Table Top) Panorama Screen MariosBombsAway.jpg|''Mario's Bombs Away'' Dkcircus.jpg|''Donkey Kong Circus'' New Wide Screen Dkjrgw.jpg|''Donkey Kong Jr.'' (New Wide Screen) ML-102 Game1 Front.jpg|The New Wide Screen version of Mario's Cement Factory Manhole G&W.jpg|''Manhole'' (New Wide Screen) Tropical Fish console.jpeg|''Tropical Fish'' Mariobrosgandwgame.jpg|''Super Mario Bros.'' (New Wide Screen) Climber Game & Watch.jpg|''Climber'' (New Wide Screen) Mario Juggling.jpg|''Mario the Juggler'' Super Color SpitballSparky.png|''Spitball Sparky'' Micro vs. System Boxing_BX-301_Game_Front.jpg|''Boxing'' Game watch donkey kong 3-1-.jpg|''Donkey Kong 3'' DKH HK-303 Game Front.jpg|''Donkey Kong Hockey'' Crystal Screen Super_Mario_Bros_YM-801_Game_Front2.jpg|''Super Mario Bros.'' (Crystal Screen) Climber_DR-802_Game_Front.jpg|''Climber'' (Crystal Screen) See also *Mr. Game & Watch *''Game & Watch Gallery *''Game & Watch Gallery 2 *''Game & Watch Gallery 3 *''Game & Watch Gallery 4 *''Game & Watch Collection Category:Video Game Systems * * Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Trophies de:Game & Watch it:Game & Watch References